sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: Y
Yandroth Mariko Yashida Shingen Yashida Yellow Claw Yellowjacket Hank Pym Rita DeMara Darren Cross Yeti Inhuman This Yeti, an Inhuman mutated by the Terrigen Mist,Fantastic Four #99 was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and first appeared in Fantastic Four #99. The character joins the superhero team First Line,Marvel: The Lost Generation #10 but leaves after losing control during a fight, and lives in a temple in the Himalayas for a period.Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe A to Z #13''X-Men: The Hidden Years'' #16 While looking for Crystal, the Human Torch encounters Yeti and, startled by his appearance, attacks him. Yeti runs from the Torch's attack and tells the other Inhumans that they are under attack. Yeti has inhuman strength and razor-sharp claws and teeth. He is easily angered and suffers from bouts of insanity. His savage, animal nature during these bouts makes him almost unbeatable. Weapon P.R.I.M.E. This Yeti is a member of the covert Canadian superhuman group Weapon P.R.I.M.E., and has fought X-Force and the Alpha Flight member Northstar. He has superhuman strength, claws, and an enhanced healing factor. Other versions of Yeti In the Age of Apocalypse reality, Yeti appears as a member of the Brotherhood of Chaos. Ho Yinsen Ymir Yondu Dale and Stacey Yorkes Kagenobu Yoshioka Kagenobu Yoshioka is a character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Akira Yoshida, first appeared in Elektra: The Hand #1 (November 2004). He is a ninja and founder of The Hand. Yoshioka was the son of a samurai who lived with his single mother. When coming home from fishing, Yoshioka sees his mother about to be raped by a foreigner. Angered, he kills the foreigner, but his mother takes the blame. His mother is taken away, leaving behind a bloodied hand print on his shirt which would become his emblem. Saburo Ishiyama takes him in and becomes his sensei, training him in the ways of bushido. After training for ten years, Yoshioka leaves the school to start his adult life.Elektra: The Hand #1 After three years of training, Yoshioka is asked to return to his sensei's school because of his mentor's death. He makes amends with his old rival Daisuke Sasaki and together decide to rebel against the government by forming with other Japanese school leaders.Elektra: The Hand #2 The Hand is visited by a foreigner and his daughter Eliza Martinez who come to the school hoping to be trained. After turning the two down several times, Kagenobu finally accepts which angers Sasaki. Kagenobu personally trains Eliza and has Eliza kill another foreigner simply for not being Japanese. He informs Eliza of being full of anger and that is why Eliza chose to train with him, afterwards the two fall in love. Sasaki sends a member of the Hand to kill Eliza but fails. Kagenobu learns that the Hand has become a mercenaries for hire organization; realizing that his school is slowly getting out of his control, Kagenobu fights and kills Sasaki.Elektra: The Hand #3-4 Kagenobu and Eliza fight the Hand's members but Kagenobu is slain by his once loyal students, and the grief-stricken Eliza kills herself as well.Elektra: The Hand #5 Kagenobu Yoshioka in other media A character named Nobu Yoshioka was a recurring character in the live action series Daredevil, played by Peter Shinkoda; the character was initially named Hachiro but this was changed shortly before filming began. In season one, he is a representative of the Hand and one of the people responsible for Wilson Fisk's criminal empire. Nobu attempts to smuggle a child known as "Black Sky" into the city with Fisk's aid but Matt Murdock and Stick prevent this, with Stick killing the child. Angered by Murdock's constant interference, Nobu later attacks Matt, severely wounding the vigilante before Nobu is defeated by being set on fire, apparently killing him. In season two, Nobu returns from the dead, albeit with a scarred face. He battles Daredevil once more, but the vigilante manages to hold his own and forces Nobu to flee. The Hand kidnap and tortures Stick, but Daredevil and Elektra arrive and battle him. Nobu reveals that Elektra is the new Black Sky, and is convinced that Daredevil is the only thing standing between the Hand's total domination. Nobu later fights Daredevil and Elektra. After he accidentally kills Elektra, Daredevil (overcome with rage) attacks Nobu while his men are killed by the Punisher, resulting in Daredevil tossing Nobu off the building. But Nobu survives the fall only to be beheaded by Stick, which kills him permanently. Yukio Yukon Jack Yukon Jack (Yukotujakzurjimozoata) is a character in the Marvel Universe, a member of the superhero team Alpha Flight. The character, created by Scott Lobdell and Clayton Henry, first appeared in Alpha Flight vol. 3, #1 (May 2004). He views himself as a demi-god, making references to not being a normal human. When he was electrocuted by Hiro Takachiho, his skeleton showed few similarities to a normal human's. After the series' conclusion, he married Snowbird.Alpha Flight vol. 3, #12 (May 2004) References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: Y, List of